good_luck_elite_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grandmother of All Villains
The Grandmother of All Villains is the first episode in Season 1 of Good Luck, Elite Force. This episode first aired on September 2, 2014 to 0.52 million viewers. It was the 1st episode overall in the series, and the 159th episode overall in the Good Luck A.N.T.S. Universe. Plot When his grandmother goes on a quest for a mystical space rock, Fletcher contacts Chyna and Angus to help. After learning of the destruction of Z-Tech by evil villains, Bob Duncan decides to take matters into his own hands and make a new safehaven for the 3, even if it means taking his daughter Teddy out of college and recruiting his son Gabe as well. Cast *Bridget Mendler as Teddy Duncan *China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks *Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby *Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan Recurring Casthttps://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Five?action=edit&section=4 *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan Guest Cast *Dominic Burgess as Zoltan Grundy *Zibby Allen as Winter Maddox Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 1. **This is also the series premiere of Good Luck, Elite Force * *The theme song is a remixed version of the Lab Rats theme. In addition, the background and interlude music is the same as that from Lab Rats. The remixed part is that it has a superhero theme within it, thus giving it a Mighty Med vibe as well. *Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley, characters from Lab Rats, were mentioned in this episode. *Chase and Bree both wore plaid shirts with red tones in them. Ironically, Bree is the one wearing her shirt open-front with a shirt underneath, which was a style Chase wore a lot in Lab Rats. Chase's shirt is buttoned up, something he hadn't worn before. *Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar are all re-located to the Davenport Tower Penthouse in Centium City. *More of Kaz and Oliver's powers are revealed: Kaz has fire and heat projection (Pyrokinesis) while Oliver has water and ice blasts (Hydro- & Cryokinesis). The latter is also shown to have Super Strength. *Spectral Isolation scan is a new bionic ability revealed in this episode. *The Mighty Med Hospital, a hospital in Mighty Med, is mentioned by Skylar in this episode. *The events of the Mighty Med finale The Mother of All Villains are mentioned. **Oliver's mom, Bridget/Mr. Terror is also mentioned, where it states that she was captured by Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar while Mighty Med was being destroyed. It's the reason why the trio survived the destruction, as they were off capturing Bridget. *It's implied the destruction of Mighty Med and Kaz and Oliver contacting Davenport took place sometime during the Lab Rats finale The Vanishing, as those events prompted Davenport to start the Elite Force which he mentioned in the end of the finale. *The team almost blowing but finally succeeding in their first mission is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Rats on Train and to the Mighty Med episode, Saving the People Who Save People. **Kaz refusing to follow Chase's plan and the team getting into an argument is similar to what happened in Rise of The Secret Soldiers. *This is the second time a main set gets destroyed. The first being in the Lab Rats episode, No Going Back, when Douglas blew up Donald's first lab. *The scene where Oliver gets forced into a position that causes his head to end up on Skylar's shoulder and saying he's okay with it is similar to what happened in the Mighty Med episode, Alan's Reign of Terror, ''when Alan sentenced Oliver and Skylar in a tight picture frame. *Kaz goes on a mission alone and against others' wishes. This is similar to when Chase went on a mission alone in the Lab Rats episode, ''Avalanche! *Kaz letting his emotions get the best of him is ironic, because in the Mighty Med episode The Claw Prank Redemption, ''he accused Oliver of letting his emotions cloud his judgement in understanding how serious the Skylar incident was. *Kaz taking responsibility for his actions after Davenport reprimands Chase for said actions is similar to how Adam took responsibility in the Lab Rats episode ''Adam Steps Up, *The fake green apples (and possibly the fake lemons) on the counter are the same apples as the one that were in the kitchen in Mission Creek in Lab Rats season 1. *It is currently unknown who did and didn't survive the destruction of Mighty Med. Thus, the fates of Horace, Alan, Optimo, Hapax, and other heroes/patients or doctors/employees like Tecton, Solar Flare, Blue Tornado and Lizard Man, are still unknown. **It is possible that more about who survived will be explained later on, as Skylar states there are still other heroes who need to be warned about Roman & Riker. **It is also unknown what happened to Mighty Max, the prison that was underneath Mighty Med, or the regular, normo hospital that Mighty Med was hidden under. Although from the looks of the destroyed Mighty Med, it seems that the normo hospital was destroyed as well. *When Bree says "Why are the bad ones always so cute?" this is an indirect reference to Sebastian and Troy, two of Bree's previous love interests who turned out evil. *When Chase wonders if Kaz and Oliver got superpowers by "being bitten by a supernatural spider", he references the story of Spider-Man, William's real-life favorite superhero. *Donald spent 36 thousand dollars to buy the glass for the window that was shattered in the penthouse. *Bree and Chase find out that Skylar is from another planet. *It is revealed that Skylar spits acid in her sleep, and Bree says that's an upgrade compared to what comes out of her brothers. Ironically, acid spit is a hidden ability of Chase. Douglas said to Chase that he would melt his face off if he drooled in his sleep. However, this wouldn't be a problem for Skylar, as her biology is different from humans. *Chase failing to notice a crucial object that Oliver was able to point out and then Chase asking him if he had a secret superpower that allowed him to notice that is similar to Kaz in Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, in that Kaz as well thought he could deceive Leo and when Leo found out, he asked him if he had a lying detecting bionic ability. *This is the third time Chase analyzes a setting, but fails to notice a crucial object that others were able to point out. The first was the Lab Rats episode Memory Wipe when they tried to sneak in past curfew and the second was in the Lab Rats special You Posted What?!?, when Chase scanned a site, but failed to notice S-1, while others were able to point her out. *Roman & Riker are similar to Wallace & Clyde from Mighty Med, as they both fuse together to activate their shape-shifting powers. *Like the Davenports, Kaz is also of Irish descent. *Previous introductory gags from both shows are referenced: **Bree expressing disappointment in the idea of being in the basement again is repeated from First Day of Bionic Academy, ''where Bree was worried that she may have to live in the basement again. It's also a reference to the fact that she and her brothers spent much of their lives in a basement. **Davenport mentioning to learn about how things work before touching them is a reference to Kaz's tendency to use gadgets without thinking, which was what happened when Kaz being introduced to ''Mighty Med, and almost did the same thing when being introduced to Mission Command. *The shapeshifters in this episode are like the shapeshifters from Gravity Falls. *It is revealed in this episode that Davenport Tower existed even before Lab Rats season one, and that Donald spent time there before he was married. *In this episode, Donald says that the walls in the tower can actually talk. This may be a subtle nod toward Eddy, a character in Lab Rats, who was a talking program in the walls of the Davenport Household. *Kelli Berglund had a stunt double in this episode. GoofsEdit *When Oliver is talking about Skylar's sweet flowery scent Kaz leans over but when the camera is facing towards him he's standing up still. *When the box was thrown, it broke all the windows in the set. Logically, it should've broken only the window it was thrown through, as the other glass panes were separated by frames. *Donald mentions having played in Centium City 40 years ago, but he was only two years old in 1976, and thus could not have remembered that far back. *Chase is very intelligent yet he didn't know about shapeshifters. This is possibly because shapeshifters are superheroes/villains and he barely knows anything about them.